The present invention relates to a composite charged particle beam apparatus for forming a predetermined region of a sample surface by irradiating a focused ion beam while scanning over a predetermined region of the sample, and/or observing and/or performing an elemental analysis of the sample surface by irradiating the sample with a focused ion beam and detecting a secondary particle and/or an X ray generated in response to irradiation of the sample with an electron beam.
A composite charged particle beam has been realized which is capable of observing and analyzing a sample surface while scanning a focused ion beam or electron beam across a predetermined region of the sample in a sample chamber or irradiating it without scanning (switching, simultaneous irradiation, simultaneous non-irradiation are possible). This is convenient because a position formed by a focused ion beam can be observed at that instance by a scanning electron microscope and analyzed by EDS.
However, because gallium is used as a liquid metal ion source for a focused ion beam, if there is a magnetic field in the path of a focused ion beam, gallium isotopes or clusters are mass-separated resulting in deterioration in focused ion beam resolving power.
Where a focused ion beam should be used, if an excitation current of an objective lens of an electron beam lens barrel is rendered 0, the residual magnetism does not become 0. Accordingly, in a focused ion beam lens barrel in which a resolving power of approximately several nm is obtainable slight residual magnetism is problematic.
Also, as another problem, if the excitation current of the electron beam lens barrel is rendered 0 each time the focused ion beam lens barrel is used, there is disadvantage in reproducibility and stability in electron beam focusing when the electron beam lens barrel is to be again used.
An object of the present invention is to improve the reproducibility of electron beam focusing by a magnetic field leaked from a ground magnetism or EDS detector or electron beam lens barrel to a focused ion beam path and/or by reducing the effect of hysteresis of an objective lens of the electron beam lens barrel and/or to improve stability in electron beam focusing by reducing the effect of temperature drift in the electron beam lens barrel objective lens or electric circuit.
In order to solve the above-stated problem, a composite charged particle beam apparatus of the present invention has in the same sample chamber at least one focused ion beam lens barrel and at least one electron beam lens barrels, the composite charged particle beam apparatus being characterized in that a detector for magnetic field measurement capable of measurement of at least one direction component and memory means are provided within the sample chamber, and an electromagnetic technique for controlling a magnetic field in the path of a focused ion beam is provided.
Based on a measurement value of a magnetic field detector provided within a sample chamber, the magnetic field in the focused ion beam path is controlled by an electromagnetic technique whereby deterioration in resolving power due to mass-separation of the focused ion beam is prevented and/or reproducibility in electron beam focusing is improved and/or stability in electron beam focusing is improved by reducing the effect of temperature drift in the electron beam lens barrel objective lens and/or electric circuit.